


The science of madness

by dahtwitchi



Series: MadaTobi Week 2018 - Personal theme: Angst [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Body Horror, But without blood or too much visualisation, Captivity, Comic, Far less actually, Human Experimentation, Less than canon gore, M/M, Mad Scientists, Mad scientist dungeon, MadaTobi Week 2018, Madness, held captive, prompt Mad Scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: But who is the mad one?





	The science of madness

**Author's Note:**

> _Many thanks to my beta[neutrons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutrons/pseuds/neutrons) ([tumblr](https://neutrons-art.tumblr.com/)) who knows just how to poke me into better my work._   
>  __  
>  [My Tumblr](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
